The Present
by XxRamenChanxX
Summary: Haven't you ever wonder what you're getting for x-mas while your parents wrapped it up well Soul does! and he will try everything just to find out what in the world Maka got him for x-mas
1. Chapter 1

**okay i know x-mas is close but not here yet but IDC 8D i can't get this out of my head xD i always wanted to do that when my mom wrapped the presents**

**enjoy!**

The Present

SoulxMaka

She closed the door behind her and walked to her bedroom not even noticing a white haired boy was sleeping on the couch in the livingroom. As she entered her room she grabbed the bags with red, white, and green designs on them. " I hope he likes it," she said to herself. The light brown haired girl grabbed the "important" item and placed it in one of the bags with red tissues in it. She finally hid it in her closet but she didn't know she was being watched the whole time by a very very curious boy peeking through her door.

Dammit Maka, I can't see what my present is Soul said to himself in his mind. Maybe I should wait until she gets out of her room or goes to sleep. He suddenly notice she was walking towards the door. OH SHIT! He thought quickly about what he should do so he just ran to a room that is close to him... the bathroom.

"Soul! I'm going to be-. Soul?" Maka looked around for the missing Soul, "Soul? Where are you??" No answer. She turned around and decided just to go straight to bed.

As soon as he knew she was asleep he finall quietly walked in her room searching for his present that he wants to find out. WHAT. IT. IS. The whited haired boy slowly opened her closet... until... SQUEAK!! He forgot about her squeaky closet door. OH SHIT PLEASE DON'T WAKE UP!! Soul screamed in his mind and realized that Maka was still asleep. He sighed of relief and continued to search for his present. He grabbed the green, white, and red bag with red tissues in it and walked slowly back to the door. SQUEAK!! ...... Damn theses doors and floors! He said in his mind but he now notice something changed. "Soul." He turned around and he saw what he hoped he wouldn't see at that moment. Maka is awake.

"......... Dammit, this is not cool," said Soul.

"It's not cool steal ur present too early," said Maka

"Well, maybe you could at least gave me a hint about it!"

"How could I?? You was asleep!!!"

"I was pretending so I could try to see what this thing is." He covered his mouth after he said those words but it was too late. A huge dictionary hit his head. "OW!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?? KILL ME??"

"You are so stupid!! You're acting like a child!" She grabbed the gift while kicking him out of her room. " YOU'RE NOT COMING IN MY ROOM UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS!"

"..... there must be another way to see what that thing is!" Soul whipsered to himself.


	2. OPERATION: SICKNESS

**YAY!! CHAPTER 2 AND IT IS GOING GREAT!!! ^^ xD I hope u guys like it!!**

**enjoy!**

The Present

SoulxMaka

Chapter 2

OPERATION: SICKNESS

Maka's P.O.V.

The laughing sun shined brightly in the sky. The light appeared on my face and woke me up. I got out of my soft bed and got ready for school. "Soul! Get up so we can go to school!" I said calling to my partner.

I heard some coughing sounds coming from his room. " Sorry Maka. I think I'm sick. I don't think I can go to school." said Soul.

"Okay. Just stay here. I'll bring back the work you will miss today." After I said that I grabbed my strawberry poptart and walked out of our apartment.

Soul's P.O.V.

I stuck my head out of my room to make sure she was gone. I escaped my room and slowly, quietly tiptoed to Maka's room. Then I looked around for anything that looks like my present. "I guess I'll check the closet." I slowly opened her closet door and looked in it. Nothing. I stood there staring into the closet. "WHERE IS IT?!?!?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs but quickly covered my mouth when i hear a sound from another room."What was that??" I whispered. I ran out of Maka's room and saw what made the noise. Blair cooking fish yet again. "Blair, please tell me why you are cooking fish?"

"I was hungery," said Blair, " what you don't like my fish?" She had a sad look to her face.

"I like fish, its just-" I couldn't finish my sentnce because some fish hit my face."OW!!! WHAT THE HELL BLAIR!!"

"Hey, you said you like fish," the cat giggled. That made me lose it. I grabbed the closest broom and had a look at would kill on my face. " S-soul! W-what are you doing?!" she paniced and ran from me all over the apartment.

" YOU STUPID CAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I chased her everywhere until ...."MAKACHOP!!" I was laying in the floor with blood coming out of my head.

"Soul! Why was you chasing Blair? I thought you was sick?" I heard my partner say.

"He doesn't look sick to me!" said the stupid cat I hate so much right now.

"SHE THREW FISH AT MY FACE!" I said getting off of the floor. Maka walked to her room, Blair looked at me and then looked at Maka's room.

"SOUL!!!!" I heard Maka yell. I ran to her room thinking something bad had happened to her but I was wrong she was standing there, ready to MakaChop me again. "Dammit Soul! I told you not to go back into my room!!"

"How did you know I was in your room?!?!" I yelled back. She held up a videocamera.

"I was recording my room just in case this happened."

Dammit. So she hid the present som where else and recorded me trying to find it..... Not cool at all. " Why are you back early from school?" I said trying to change the subject.

"There was no school today," She closed the door in my face leaving me standing there.

"Dammit! I got to think of a better plan!"

**WOW this is getting good w I hope i can get a laptop soon so i can type this stuff on the go xD anyways I'll type the next chapter when i come back from school SEE YA!**


End file.
